


The night Rose met the broken man, known as the Doctor.

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at night when the Doctor is alone with his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night Rose met the broken man, known as the Doctor.

Rose was finally sleeping in her own bed tonight. After the attack of the Slitheen on Downing Street, Rose asked the Doctor if they could stay the night just so she could be around her mum and sleep in her own bed.

_Her own bed…_ she thought it would feel like the greatest sensation in the world to sleep comfortably in a place she knew but she was very wrong. This bed felt very foreign and uncomfortable, she was uneasy and unable to fall asleep. She tried several different positions and fluffed her pillows every two and half minutes. Nothing was working.

Deep in the back of her mind, but more importantly down in her heart she knew that she couldn’t call this place home anymore. Her home now was the TARDIS with the doctor. It is where she felt safe; after all nothing could get into the TARDIS without the Doctor letting it in.

Rose rubbed her neck trying to relax herself when she felt a chain around her neck. “I had completely forgotten about you.”  She murmured pulling on the chain from beneath her shirt. It was the key to the TARDIS, a present from the Doctor just last night. Rose dangled the shiny key above her eyes watching its every move. “What are you doing right now?” she wondered about the Doctor.

She turned over on her side again clutching the key in her hand hoping it would act as a comfort so she could finally sleep. It did just the opposite. She threw the covers off and stood out of bed adjusting the night dress her mother gave her to wear since all of Rose’s clothes were in the laundry. She looked out her window at the TARDIS, still clutching the key.

The night was chill but she did not bother with a jacket or even shoes, Rose climbed down the flights of stairs and at last came to the front door of the TARDIS. She couldn’t help but smoothed her hand over the door but as she did a flood of comfort came over her. She unlocked the door and stepped inside the dimly lit TARDIS. Rose expected to find the Doctor fixing something but all was quiet. _**Too Quiet**_.

Rose stepped quietly down the corridor to where her bedroom was. She started to faintly hear music echoing from down the corridor. Too faint to tell what the song was. Edging further down the hall past her bedroom she realized she must have been heading towards the Doctor’s room, a place she had never been to. The closer and closer she got, the more she started to hear voices over the music that was playing.

By the time she reached the door the multiple voices she thought she was hearing turned out to be one voice. The Doctor’s voice, although it did not sound like his voice. Rose did not usually find it strange when the Doctor talked to himself on the contrary she was quite used to it, but this time it seemed different.

Rose peered into the door. The Doctor was pacing around looked both angry and frightened with direction he would step. He threw his arms up in the air multiple times in anger, sometimes wiping tears from his eyes. Rose could not make out any of the words he was saying. Truth be told she was not terrified or scared like some would be, in fact she was heartbroken. She knew that the Doctor was emotionally damaged from what he has done in the past, but she did not realize the magnitude of how it was until now.

_“I am sorry, I had to do it.” “Please can’t you forgive me”_ the Doctor would beg the air around him. _“No. you are a murderer, killer of your own kind and now you suffer to be the very last. Let that be your reminder.”_ He would respond to himself in a vengeful tone.

Rose was trying very hard to fight back tears as she continued watching from the door way. _“Always running, always running”_ he admitted while shaking his head violently.

He walked over towards the walled bookshelf. Arms above his head, resting against the shelf he began mumbling to himself again. Within seconds he angrily started throwing books off the shelves and breaking anything with in arms reach.

Rose covered her face with her hands in horrified heartbreak. She wondered to herself how many times when she was sleeping has this happened? How much pain is he hiding behind that charming smile during her waking hours? So many questions filled her mind and just as many tears flooded her eyes.

The Doctor fell into a ball on the floor screaming.

Finally Rose burst into the room running over the mess the Doctor created to his side. She sat down gently by his side pulling him into her arms for comfort. She cradled his head into her hands and stroked his barely-there hair, “Hush now Doctor, everything is going to be alright. Look it’s me Rose I’ve got you now; you’re safe in my arms.” He was too lost in his mind not to even notice her. After 15 minutes he started to calm down, he pulled away from her staring deeply into her eyes, “Thank you Rose.”

She wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes with her thumb. Their eyes remained locked for what seemed like ages. Rose saw all the fire, blood and betrayal that he held in his eyes, but as the Doctor looked into Rose’s eyes all of that started to calm. It was during that moment that Rose realized that not only did the Doctor save her life on multiple occasions, but she was saving his life every moment that she was around him. Rose Tyler was saving the Doctor from his greatest enemy: **himself**.

She kissed the Doctor’s forehead and laid his head on her lap all while continuing to stroke his barely-there hair. With the rage in his mind and his heart quelled for now, the Doctor fell asleep in the company and comfort of the one person who despite it all would always be his savior and solace: **a simple human girl named Rose Tyler, _who was really not so simple_.**


End file.
